falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Percy.txt
__TOC__ DialogueDiamondCity |scene= |srow=32 |topic=000A7D2D |trow=9 |before= |response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line}'' Now, shall we get back to your shopping needs? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line}'' Anyway, I'm here to help with anything you might want to buy or sell. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line}'' Now, perhaps we can discuss what you'd like to purchase. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{friendly}'' Everyone else may be closed, but Diamond City Surplus is open 24 hours a day! |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{MARK FOR RE-RECORD.friendly}'' Every conceivable good you could ever need is right here. If we don't have it, it's inconceivable! Ha ha ha. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{friendly}'' We're so delighted you've chosen us for your shopping needs. We buy and sell everything. From everyone. Always. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{friendly}'' We sell everything. Stimpaks, ammunition, outerwear, dinnerware. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{friendly, slightly embarrassed}'' We're having a sale on brooms. Oh, no wait, my programming is telling me we never have sales. Maybe you should buy something else. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{friendly}'' Oh, I do hope you're here to make a purchase. It's what I live for. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |topic=0013C420 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{about to show your wares / Happy}'' Oh goody! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{about to show your wares / Happy}'' Here you are. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{about to show your wares / Happy}'' Anything and everything. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{about to show your wares / Happy}'' Excellent! |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{about to show your wares / Happy}'' The highest quality available. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |topic=0013C41F |trow=6 |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{disappointed}'' Oh... Very well... |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Come again! |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Do come and see us again! |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=Another time then? |after= |abxy=B4a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=No problem, sir! |after= |abxy=B5a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=No problem, mum! |after= |abxy=B6a}} |topic=0013C41E |trow=6 |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=Take your time, sir. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=Take your time, mum. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=Of course. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=We're always open if you need us. |after= |abxy=X4a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=Oh... Very well. |after= |abxy=X5a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=Remember. We're open 24 hours a day. |after= |abxy=X6a}} |topic=0001F5CE |trow=6 |before=Player Default: Do you take this charge card? |response=''{player is trying to pay with a "charge card" - it looks like a worthless piece of plastic}'' A charge card? I'm sorry, but I'm programmed to only accept what you humans call "caps." |after=Percy: A charge card? I'm sorry, but I'm programmed to only accept what you humans call "caps." |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: What do you sell here? |response=''{sad that your owner is dead, but then picking yourself up and being chipper}'' With Miss Myrna gone, I'm afraid our selection has gotten a tad... haphazard, but we're still open twenty-four hours a day! |after=Percy: A charge card? I'm sorry, but I'm programmed to only accept what you humans call "caps." |abxy=Y2a}} |before=Player Default: There a problem? |response=Everything, sir. Miss Myrna prizes herself on being a collector of quality odds and ends from all over the Commonwealth. |after= |abxy=Y3a}} |before= |response=We also buy any unwanted items you may be carrying on your person. And we're open twenty-four hours a day. |after=Percy: A charge card? I'm sorry, but I'm programmed to only accept what you humans call "caps." |abxy=Y3b}} |before= |response=Everything, mum. Miss Myrna prizes herself on being a collector of quality odds and ends from all over the Commonwealth. |after= |abxy=Y4a}} |before= |response=We also buy any unwanted items you may be carrying on your person. And we're open twenty-four hours a day. |after=Percy: A charge card? I'm sorry, but I'm programmed to only accept what you humans call "caps." |abxy=Y4b}} |scene=- |srow=5 |topic=000057DD |trow=5 |before= |response=''{barking sales pitches}'' Diamond City Surplus! Open twenty-four hours! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{barking sales pitches}'' Shopping at night? Diamond City Surplus is always open! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{barking sales pitches}'' Need to trade? We're always open! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{barking sales pitches}'' Don't know what you're looking for? We have everything! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{barking sales pitches}'' Twenty-four hour service, only at Diamond City Surplus! |after= |abxy=}} FFDiamondCity12 |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=0015371D |trow=2 |before= |response=''{a man has another man at gunpoint, you're in the crowd watching / Nervous}'' My word. That man has a gun... |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{the police just shot a crazed gunman, you're closing your store / Nervous}'' Diamond City Security is going to conduct an investigation, right? |after= |abxy=A}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files